Broken Beyond Repair
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: Mello hates his classmate, he always creates commotion in class, he always get the highest grades, despite being sent out all the time. Mello decides to investigate how this guy always got such high grades…and finds out something much more disturbing.


Broken Beyond Repair

Summary: Mello hates his classmate, he always creates commotion in class, he always get the highest grades, despite being sent out all the time. Mello decides to investigate how this guy always got such high grades…and finds out something much more disturbing.

Chapter 1: The Discovery

(Mello's POV)

"My god, I hate that guy!" I growled as Matt and I walked out into the school's field and towards the entrance.

"Calm down Mello, I'm sure that guy has good reason for that outburst in class" Matt sighed, concentrating on his video game.

"Good reason my ass! That guy gets sent out before the lesson even begins!"

"Mello…is this about the fact that he got the highest marks in that test?"

"No!…yes…that's not the point! He always ruins the lesson by arguing with the teacher! I mean who the hell is stupid enough to do that!?"

"Mello, just calm down. Okay, there must be a logical explanation to why the guy gets such high marks in biology. He must be studying at sometime after school" Matt sighed, turning off his game.

"You're right…maybe we should do some investigating?" I smirked.

"We're going to follow him aren't we?" the auburn haired gamer asked. I nodded. Just then the person we were talking about walked past us. He was pale (amazingly paler than Near…that albino bastard), very thin as in almost anorexic and he had vibrant green eyes. He was wearing a very baggy long sleeve grey sweatshirt and baggy jeans, trainers and he was wearing a dark blue woolly hat that you could see some of his silver hair sticking out. His name was Hinata Akane (What a girly name). He is such a pain in the ass. He walked ahead of us, just so he was out of earshot.

"Come on, let's go"

"Mello…"

"Come on!"

"Fine…"

We followed Hinata to the park, he was walking through it. I wonder were he lives. He didn't seem to notice us. We followed him to a small apartment complex. He went inside and we went to the window which looked into what I guessed was Hinata's room. All of a sudden we heard a loud crash, shouting and more crashes. Hinata entered the room, he was slouched over and holding his stomach. He sat on the bed that was in the room. He removed his hat, and to our surprise a wave of silver locks washed over his back and stopped when they reached his hips. He removed his hand from his stomach. I gasped when I saw a huge blood stain. He removed his sweatshirt. He wasn't wearing anything under the sweatshirt. His pale skin was littered with lots of scars, bruises and cuts. His stomach was drenched in blood, I managed to make out a huge stab wound on his stomach. He had a bandage wrapped around his shoulders, his chest and his upper back. He unwrapped the bandages…Oh my god! It's a girl! Hinata turned to the side slightly and _her_ hands dived under the bed, searching for something. When _she_ had found what he was looking for, _she_ took the item and placed it on the bed. The item was a rolled up in some fabric. Hinata quickly unrolled the fabric, revealing medical instruments. She picked up the scalpel.

"She isn't going to do what I think she is…is she?" Matt whispered.

"I don't know" I replied. She took the scalpel and cut along the stab wound, making it bigger. She tried to stifle her screams by biting the arm of her sweatshirt. I felt extremely sick at seeing the blood pour down her stomach. She used some forceps to pin back her skin. She used an electric scalpel to cut the muscles in her stomach. I could see her actual stomach, there was a gash in it. She picked up what looked like a sewing needle and a metallic thread. She began sewing the gash in her stomach. After she had finished that, she sewed up the muscle ligaments she cut open earlier and finally, after she finished that she sewed up the cut in her skin. When she had finished, the blood stopped flowing and she quickly packed everything away. She got up and practically dragged herself to the on suite bathroom. She probably went there to wash of the blood. When she came back, I noticed how much paler she had gotten after her 'operation'. When she made it to the bed she collapsed and passed out. I was frozen, I couldn't move. Hundreds of questions flooding my mind. Why didn't she go to the hospital? Why did she hide the fact she was a girl? Why is her body covered in scar, bruises and cuts? Who is doing this to her? Why are they doing that to her? Why is she allowing this to happen to her? Why didn't she tell anyone? Why is trying to cover up whoever is doing that to her? I didn't notice that Matt was trying to talk to me, until he shook me.

"Mello, we have to tell Rodger or someone at the orphanage" he said frantically. He was obviously just as shaken up as I was.

"But they won't believe us. We don't have any proof" I stated, taking note of the slight tremble in my voice.

"Actually, we do have proof" the gamer replied, holding up his phone.

"You videoed that?" I asked.

"Yeah…" was all he managed to say.

"We need to go" I replied, beginning to run in the direction of the orphanage with Matt close behind.

When we had got to the orphanage, we ran straight to Rodger's office. We barged in. The man behind the desk looked up at us with annoyance and confusion in his eyes.

"Mello, Matt, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Rodger! There's this kid at school. This guy, at least I thought it was a guy…" I tried to explain frantically.

"Mello, calm down and tell me what happened" the man sighed.

"There's this kid at school who is really annoying and always gets top scores in the biology tests. So, we decided to investigate why he got such high marks. We followed him to his house. We looked inside a window and he entered the room holding his stomach. He took of his jumper and was found out it was actually a girl. She had been stabbed! Then she took out these medical instruments and opened up her wound so she could sew up her stomach that had been pierced. When she had finished the operation she cleaned up and passed out!" I explained.

"Mello, it seems your imagination is running away with you again" the man sighed.

"Rodger, we have proof. I managed to video it" Matt spoke up in a serious tone.

"What?" Rodger asked. We showed him the video. A look of shock came across his face. He hurried back to his desk and picked up the phone. He quickly dialled a number.

"L, please come to my office. It's an emergency" Rodger tried to say calmly. The raven haired detective showed almost immediately.

"What is the problem Rodger?" he asked. I marvelled over how he managed to get here so fast.

"L, watch this video" the older man commanded, handing the phone to L. After watching the video, L's face paled considerably.

"Where is this child located? She needs medical attention immediately" L asked me.

"She lives in 34 Dawset Road" I replied.

"Rodger, I believe we need to go and pick up this child ourselves. I will leave one of the other teachers in charge until we get back" he stated in a monotone voice.

(Hinata's POV)

I heard I loud crash…father must be angry about something again. I tried to sit up, but the pain that spread throughout my body wouldn't let me. I sighed as I laid back down. Father would be along soon to take out his anger on me, while my despicable mother watched and laughed as I beg her to help me. Same old, same old. Nothing has changed in the last 5 years, why would it change now? I'm very stupid to think that my parents would change. I don't even know why I think that. Hope? All traces of that died after the first year of this torture. Suddenly, my bedroom door slammed open. I cracked one of my eyes open. The light was blinding, I couldn't make out the person that was standing in front of me. I didn't have the energy to ask who it was. I felt two arms pick me up and carried me in a bridal style somewhere. This person wasn't my father, or my mother. Who is this person? Where are they taking me? Am I being kidnapped? Did my parents sell me to this person? What's going to happen to me now? Am I going to be killed? I could feel myself beginning slip into unconsciousness. Whatever happens next can come when I wake up…if I wake up.


End file.
